Keluarga
by Vylenzh
Summary: [Canon] Pandangan Sarada terhadap keluarga kecilnya. Tentang ayah dan ibunya, juga hubungan aneh mereka. / —bersama keluarganya yang utuh sudah membuat hatinya seakan terbang. Ia bahagia dan itu sederhana. / SasuSakuSara / Review?


**Keluarga**

by Vylenzh

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Pandangan Sarada terhadap keluarga kecilnya. Tentang ayah dan ibunya, juga hubungan aneh mereka. / —bersama keluarganya yang utuh sudah membuat hatinya seakan terbang. Ia bahagia dan itu sederhana. / SasuSakuSara_

 _ **Canon Setting**_

 **[And standart warning applied!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Papa dan Mama itu aneh. Kadang aku merasa mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri pada umumnya. Kalian tahu apa yang Papa dan Mama lakukan ketika akhirnya Papa pulang ke rumah? Tidak ada peluk ataupun cium. Mereka berdua hanya saling tatap selama sepuluh menit hingga Papa berkata, "Aku kembali.". Kemudian Mama menangis. Sedangkan Papa hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang Mama dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Papa, hanya fotolah yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku masih memiliki Papa di luar sana. Aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana sifat Papa, yang aku dengar dari Paman Naruto dan Paman Kakashi, Papa adalah orang yang dingin, datar dan minim emosi—dan mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Paman Naruto maupun Paman Kakashi, Papa memang orang yang seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mama mau menikahi Papa, dilihat dari sifatnya saja aku tahu bahwa Papa bukanlah tipeku. Apalagi Papa telah meninggalkan Mama sejak aku bayi hingga membuat Mama harus mengurusi aku sendirian. Aku tahu beban yang Mama tanggung, namun aku malah membuat kesalahan dengan mengatakan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' kepada Mama sehingga membuat Mama jatuh sakit.

Kemudian, saat di meja makan setelah Papa kembali, entah kenapa menjadi 'tenang'. Dulu, sebelum Papa pulang, Mama selalu menanyakan banyak hal kepadaku. Entah itu tentang akademi maupun teman-temanku. Namun, setelah Papa pulang, meja makan terlihat menjadi sepi. Mama menjadi pendiam dan aku tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan sedangkan Papa dengan tenang menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat Mama tanpa komentar sama sekali.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah seperti ini sebuah keluarga?

Aku pernah makan malam di rumah Boruto, di sana Paman Naruto dan Bibi Hinata sangat serasi. Mereka saling melempar candaan yang kadang membuat pipi Bibi Hinata memerah malu. Atau tawa yang terus mewarnai meja makan keluarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin keluarga seperti itu. Penuh tawa dan perasaan gembira.

Namun, melirik keluargaku sendiri, aku pun menjadi penasaran. Hubungan apa yang sebenarnya Papa dan Mama miliki?

Pernah, aku mendengar sebuah rumor yang menyatakan bahwa Kazekage Suna, paman Shikadai pernah melamar Mama saat pernikahan Paman Shikamaru dan Bibi Temari yang ditolak oleh Mama. Dan alasannya tentu karena kesetiaan Mama kepada Papa. Aku rasa Paman Gaara lebih baik daripada Papa, aku memang tidak mengenal dekat Paman Gaara tapi aku tahu Paman Gaara adalah orang yang baik. Dia memiliki senyum yang menghangatkan—aku mengetahuinya karena pernah bertemu tidak sengaja dengannya saat aku mengunjungi rumah Shikadai.

Jadi, bolehkah aku bertanya lagi kenapa hubungan Papa dan Mama terlihat tidak biasa?

Karena berbagai pertanyaan yang berenang-renang di otakku lah aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Mama saat kebetulan Papa tidak berada di rumah. Mama tampak fokus membaca sebuah buku medis—hal yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat. Semenjak Papa pulang, aku merasa Mama terlihat lebih santai, lebih... bahagia.

"Mama," panggilku dengan suara pelan. Aku meremas ujung bajuku gugup. Aku takut melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan. Aku tidak mau membuat Mama sakit.

"Hm?" balas Mama dengan gumaman pendek.

"Mama..." Aku menghentikan kalimatku sesaat, menarik napas pendek, aku melanjutkan, "Mencintai Papa?"

Mama terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatapku. "Sarada- _chan..._ apa?" Mama tertawa kaku lalu berkata, "Kenapa Sarada- _chan_ bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku mendesah panjang mendengar Mama balik bertanya kepadaku. "Aku hanya heran." Aku berpikir panjang, benarkah aku akan menanyakan ini?

"Apa?" Mama menatapku penasaran.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, melanjutkan perkataanku. "Papa dan Mama aneh."

"Eh?"

"Hubungan kalian itu aneh," ujarku pelan tanpa berani menatap Mama. Aku takut mengecewakan Mama lagi.

Namun, tak diduga Mama tertawa. Dia menekuk kakinya, menyamakan tingginya denganku lalu mengelus kepalaku penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hubungan Papa dan Mama memang bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Mama lama—kedua mata hijaunya tak lagi menampakkan gurat kesedihan. "Kalian aneh. Kalian terlihat dingin satu sama lain. Apakah kita benar-benar sebuah keluarga?"

Mama tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku lalu menyentuh pipiku lembut. "Sarada- _chan_ tahu bahwa Papa dan Mama bukanlah sekedar suami-istri?" Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Mama. "Bagi Mama, Papamu, Sasuke- _kun_ lebih dari suami. Dia adalah teman, saudara dan cahaya bagi Mama. Dia lebih dari sekedar 'suami' bagi Mama. Dan tentang keluarga, bukankah itu sudah jelas. Kita tentu sebuah keluarga. Mama, Papa dan Sarada- _chan._ Kita adalah keluarga."

"Tapi kenapa Papa terlihat dingin, Mama? Apakah Papa tidak mencintai Mama dan aku?"

"Nah itu karena Papamu masih canggung," ujar Mama seraya tertawa. "Benar kan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar perkataan terakhir Mama. Segera aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati Papa berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapku.

"Papa!"

"Hn." Papa lalu berjalan mendekati kami dan berhenti di depanku. Ia ikut menekuk kedua kakinya—menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi aku masih tidak bisa mengartikannya. "...maaf."

Eh? Apa barusan aku mendengar Papa berkata maaf padaku?

"Maaf ya Sarada. Papa tidak ada di sampingmu selama ini. Papa tidak pernah melihatmu tumbuh hingga sebesar sekarang. Papa minta maaf."

Ucapan Papa sukses membuat kedua mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin menangis dan memeluk Papa tapi tanganku terasa sulit digerakkan.

"Setelah ini, Papa tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sarada. Papa akan terus berada di sisimu," ucap Papa yang berhasil membuat air mataku mengalir turun. "Papa sayang Sarada dan kita adalah sebuah keluarga. Untuk selamanya."

Ah, air mataku sudah tak bisa kutahan. Aku menangis dan terus menangis hingga Papa menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Ah, rasa hangat ini. Aku senang. Seakan beban di hatiku keluar dan menghilang. Aku bahagia dilahirkan di keluarga ini. Aku bahagia bisa hidup sebagai putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih kepada Tuhan, aku hanya ingin seterusnya seperti ini. Selamanya.

"Ah, kalian terlihat imut." Ucapan Mama menghentikan tangisku sementara. Aku melirik Mama yang tersenyum senang lalu menerjang memelukku dan Papa. "Aku mencintai kalian berdua, Sasuke- _kun,_ Sarada- _chan._ "

Dari sudut mataku aku melihat senyum lebar yang masih tersungging di wajah Mama, aku pun melirik Papa yang tersenyum dan menatap Mama dengan penuh sayang. Tatapan yang hanya dimiliki Papa teruntuk Mama seorang.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum pada akhirnya.

Keluarga ini... Atau hubungan aneh antara Papa dan Mama. Aku rasa aku mengerti jawabannya. Mereka bukannya tidak seperti keluarga, mereka hanya menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka dengan berbeda. Papa tidak perlu banyak berkata agar orang-orang yang dicintainya mengetahui apa perasaannya. Yang Papa perlukan adalah tindakan—tindakan bahwa cintanya hanya untukku dan Mama. Sedangkan Mama tidak banyak menuntut karena Mama selalu percaya bahwa Papa pada akhirnya akan selalu kembali kepadanya, kepadaku, kepada keluarga kecil ini.

Aku mencintai keluargaku. Aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi saat aku menemukan bahwa keluargaku berbeda dengan keluarga teman-temanku. Karena aku mengetahui lebih dari siapapun, keluarga ini dilimpahi penuh cinta.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sakura. Dan aku, Uchiha Sarada.

Dan kami adalah keluarga. Hm, mungkin nantinya akan bertambah satu. Psst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Papa dan Mama di kamar. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada- _chan,_ makan malam sudah siap!" Seruan Sakura menghentikan tangan Sarada yang akan melanjutkan tulisannya. Sarada tersenyum melihat hasil tulisannya yang ternyata cukup panjang. Ia tersenyum lalu menutup bukunya dan berlari ke meja makan dimana ayah dan ibunya telah menunggu.

Sasuke seperti biasa duduk dengan tenang tanpa suara. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sarada yang akhirnya berada di meja makan, melengkapi apa yang disebut 'keluarga'.

"Nah, saatnya makan. _Itadakimasu!"_ Sakura memulai diikuti Sasuke dan Sarada.

Sarada mengambil sumpitnya, sebelum ujung sumpitnya menyentuh nasi ia mengamati kedua orangtuanya dengan senyum tipis di balik wajahnya. Ah, Sarada tak membutuhkan lebih dari ini, bersama keluarganya yang utuh sudah membuat hatinya seakan terbang. Ia bahagia dan itu sederhana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-end-**

* * *

 _Tanggal tujuh masih lama dan aku pun akhirnya menulis curahan hati Sarada terhadap keluarga kecilnya. Maaf kalau ada ke OOC-an, masih mempelajari karakter Sarada ^^ dan momen SasuSaku nggak ada sama sekali ya. Haha :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
